The Escape
by madamwolf
Summary: Oneshot. When Scott get captured by Stryker in X2 he meets another mutant in his cell, Warren. Can they both escape or is only one coming out. AN added at the end concerning a remake of this


AN: Okay this is a quick oneshot of a scene from X-2 that was cut out of the script before they even filmed it. This is the basically what happens, after Scott was taken by Stryker, he was placed in some sort of cell while in there he met a mutant who later reviles himself as Warren aka Angel, somehow they get out but Scott is recaptured. That is basically all we know about this scene, you want proof that it was really there? In X-2 go to the part right before Logan starts fighting Lady DeathStrike, you'll see x-rays in the background pause it and look in the upper right hand corner, you'll see an x-ray that is clearly a wing and if you have the two disk DVD go to galleries and go to unseen X2 (think that's what it is) but the fist one on the list says Angel. Now when I figured this out I was upset because this would have been a cool part so I decided to write my own little thing of what it may have been like. Hope ya'll enjoy and please review! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Alhough I wish I did own Warren.

The Escape

When Scott woke up the first thing that he realized was that he was lying on a stone floor. He was about to open his eyes but before he did so he quickly reached up and touched his face with his hand to be sure his visor was still there, luckily it was and Scott breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes and found that he was in a prison like cell. When he stood up his legs were like jelly but thankfully he was near the wall and was able to catch himself in time before he fell. In a few seconds he was able to stand up strait and walk normally, he slowly walked over to the bars and was about to grab them but was stopped by an anonymous voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll get electrocuted _trust me_."

Scott looked around franticly and bought his hand to his visor before realizing the voice came from inside the cell. He turned around and looked around in the darkness and then responded still prepared to use his power.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

His response was a slight movement and a dark figure came out of the shadows a bit. Scott has to strain his eyes to see what it was but when he did, he realized that it was a wing.

"A prisoner, like you." Was his reply.

Scott lowered his hand and looked at the figure that walked out of the shadows a bit more and Scott saw that there was a boy with him probably around twenty or twenty one. He had blond hair, blue eyes, very sharp features and was fairly muscular. He was also shirtless, and Scott figured that was probably because of the large wings on his back that he could now see clearly. The boy was pale, a little depressed and looked a bit under weight but other then that he looked fine.

"You're a mutant." Scott said stating the obvious.

The boy replied with a short laugh. "Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be in this hell hole."

"What is this place?" Scott asked looking around.

"Where he experiments on mutants." The boy said acidly looking down and folding his arms across his chest.

"Experiments…" Scott said looking down and thinking about what the Professor said about Logan and the experimentation on mutants. "Who is this guy?" Scott finally asked.

"His names Stryker and he has powerful mutant control devises… That's about all I know." He said and absent mindedly reached for the back of his neck, after a few seconds of silence he stuck his hand out. "I'm Warren."

"Scott." He said and shook Warren's hand. "So, Warren, how long have ya been here?"

"One month, two months I really don't know." Warren responded.

"Have ya ever tried to get out?" Scott asked knowing this was a dumb question but he had to ask it.

"Dozens of times." Warren said. "But to be honest it's hard to fly when you're chained to a wall." He said moving a bit more showing Scott the heavy chain on the wall that was connected to shackles on his ankles. The chain between him and the wall was only about three feet giving him limited space to move in. "At first he tried a… must have been a fifty pound ball, but that was easy to fly with, I really thought I could get away then." Warren finished with a small sad smile.

"You can fly with fifty extra pounds?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah and more, me along my wings are strong, one of my mutations, but I really don't know how strong they are now haven't flown above ten feet for the longest time."

Scott then noticed something around his neck and reached up to touch it, it was a thick metal collar. He looked over to Warren and noticed that he didn't have one. "Hey what's this thing?"

"Prevents you from using your powers, since mine are all physical it doesn't work on me." Warren said answering Scott's unasked question.

"Well that's just great!" Scott said throwing his hands up in frustration.

Warren stiffed a small laugh at Scott's actions.

They sat in the cell together for another fifteen minutes talking about how they got there and what there lives were like before they got in the place. They were sitting on the floor and leaning up against the back wall when they heard footsteps coming up the hall, they both stood up quickly and tried to look confident and ready for a fight.

"Well, well look who's awake." A man said who Scott could only assume was Stryker; he walked up to the cell with five guards behind him. "Ready to do your first job for me?"

"I'll never do anything for you." Scott said sharply.

Stryker laughed a sour, cold laugh and deactivated the door and it opened. "That's what this one said." He said pointing to Warren who was staring at Stryker with pure hatred.

Stryker motioned to the guards who then went forward and started to pin Scott down. He tried to fight them off but he was no match for five men without powers.

Behind them Warren tried to run forward but was caught by the chains. "Damn." He muttered to himself and began to flap his wings as hard as he could, and because of this a strong wind started to build up in the cell. He was only able to gain a foot of altitude but continued to try and save the first from he has had in a while.

Stryker laughed at there attempts but then gained his composure quickly, when the guards has a good hold of Scott and he was sure not to go anywhere Stryker started to leave. "I'll be right back with your _medication_." And then he left the area.

Scott was now completely immobile on the ground and the only movement that was in the cell was the strong wind from Warren's wings. He continued to beat his wings and soon the chain that held them to the wall loosened. After a few more seconds the link on the wall gave away and Warren was free, he flew up about five feet before landing on one of the guards, they were taken by surprise and two got off Scott to get Warren. Scott now with two of the men off him was able to move a bit more and began to fight back.

The fight only lasted a minute and soon Scott and Warren were the only ones left standing. Scott bent down and picked up the only semi-conscious man up and held him by the throat.

"Get this thing off." He demanded motioning to the collar on his neck, the guard slowly reached up and punched in a code on the small number pad and the collar snapped off and fell to the floor. Scott knocked the man unconscious and started running out of the cell only to be stopped by Warren.

"Wait!"

Scott turned around furrowing his brow slightly, Warren motioned down to his ankles that still had the one foot chain between them keeping his legs together and the three foot chain attached to that which was on the wall.

"Oh yeah…" Scott said turning back and kneeling down to his ankles. "Hold still." He said and blasted the locks on his ankles. Warren looked relieved that he could once again move his legs freely.

The two ran out of the cell and down a hall to try and escape, they stopped at one part of the place that has a high ceiling.

"There." Warren said pointing to the highest point. "Think you can blast a hole through there?"

"Yeah but how will _I_ get out?" Scott said looking at the high ceiling.

"I'll carry you." Warren said

Scott nodded said and prepared to blast a hole in the ceiling. Normally he would protest to the fact of another man, younger then him, carrying him out of a hole in the ceiling but right now he really did not care.

He got a fairly large size hole in the roof but right before he did that a dart went in the side of his neck and he started to loose his balance.

"Scott!" Warren said holding Scott and starting to fly up, he was only able to get about six or seven feet in the air until more darts started flying at them. One hit his chest but that's it, unfortunately this caused him to lose his grip on Scott and drop him to the ground. "No!" He yelled and started swooping down to him but was stopped by Scott.

"Warren, get outta here! Forget about me! I'll get out!" Scott yelled with his last strength before passing out because of the dart.

Warren saw there would be no way of getting his friend out of this without getting dragged back in himself so he reluctantly flew out of the hole Scott made in the roof looking back nearly the whole way at them with his friend on the ground.

AN: For all of you who want more, I'm sorry but this will probably stay a oneshot but I do have another one I'm working on, it is the same thing as this except Warren and Scott know each other (Warren would be more Scotts age and would have gone to the institute with Jean, Scott and Storm) and there will probably be several chapters to that one. If ya want to read that one too just ask I would be more then happy to post what I have so far.


End file.
